Digital Monsters [ g i m m i c k ]
by CHAOS
Summary: Just when the Digi D's thought they can relax after the battle of the Dark Masters, another complicating trouble arises. Join our heroes and find out what will happen! (corny. I like corny. I choke on corn)
1. [ 0 1 ]

[ n o t e ]  
This Digimon fanfiction was created by Crisis Haylo and me (CHAOS). HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!H!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!A!HA!  
Read, please. Now, I know I suck.....but you know, Crisis is cool and stuff. So read for Crisis? ....but remember, If you thought the story was cool, **_I _**did most of the stories.  
hehe- ::gets killed, blood gushes::  
Please R&R! Thank you. Mm....::kisses feet::  
  
Oh yeah, this story is set few weeks after the defeat of the Dark Masters in Season 01. Hope you like. If you don't....then....  
.......I love you?  
...............................................................................................................................  
  


[ c h a p t e r 1 ]  


  
"C'mon. Get up, Tai."  
Kari shook her brother's shoulder, as Tai was spread out on his bed, sticky half-dried drool gleamed under the sunlight on his cheek.  
"Tai! Tai~! Everyone's waiting for us, and-......ah!"  
As Tai rolled over to his side, his arm flung toward his sister, hitting her head. Then he muttered something sleepily and continued to snore.  
Kari rubbed her head, mumbling, then hopped off from the ladder, which let her climb up to Tai's bed, and picked up the phone.  
"Sorry guys.....Tai is just not getting up."  
"Then......then why don't you go ahead and come over here? Tai can get up whenever he wants, and he can't blame us if all the cakes are gone by the time he gets here.....,"replied Sora at the other side of the phone.  
"Yes, but...," Kari glanced back to Tai's room.  
"I'm sure he'll get up anytime soo-..."  
At the other side of the phone, Sora's voice was cut off suddenly, and the youthful sound of Mimi.  
"Oh no he can't! EVERYONE must eat MY home made cake! Do you have any idea how I put so much work in this cake? I had to get up early in the morning, crack the eggs, almost staining my apron....and I also bought myself a cute lil' apron just for this cake! Let me talk to Tai!"  
"Ahh....," Kari blinked as her ear rang in the annoying yelling of Mimi. "But Tai is-.....," Mimi yelled again at the other side.   
"Okay! Okay! I will...."  
Taking the receiver with her, she slipped back into the room, climbed up onto the ladder and peered over the sleeping Tai.   
"Tai....Mimi want's to talk with you."  
No reply.  
"Tai, wake up! Tai...."  
Silence.  
".......," Kari glanced to the receiver and let it touch the ear of Tai.  
"TAi! GET UP!! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE-...."  
"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
Tai's ear was twitching as the loud voice of Mimi rang around it as he suddenly sat up, his eyes open wide with his hair flying everywhere. By the sudden shock, Kari lost her balance and stumbled down from the ladder.  
  


* * *  
  


"I said sorry, Mimi, geeze!"  
Tai tried to shrug off Mimi's nagging as Kari and Tai finally arrived at Mimi's house. Everyone, the eight Digi Destined, was there. It was a party after defeating the last enemy of the Digital World, the Dark Masters. It was already weeks after saying good-bye to the Digital World.  
Was it only a dream......?  
~We'll always remember the summer in the Digital World~  
Mimi puffed herself up and looked away from Tai.  
"The cake was all fluffy and fresh-from-oven, Tai. And because of you, it's the complete opposite."  
"Then you guys should've eaten it without me? You know, maybe saving some for me?"  
"No! This is one of our important special day and I wanted to start and end this party with every single one of us here!"  
The others blankly looked at the two, then Sora tried to smile.  
"But Mimi, this is...really good! What did you use for the sponge of the cake?"  
Mimi quickly turned to Sora with her usual smile, forgetting about her anger towards Tai and started to explain to her in pride of herself, almost bragging. Behind Mimi, Tai smiled uncomfortably and waved to Sora as a thanks, and looked down to the other snacks on the table.  
"You know you're gonna havta 'save' Sora out from Mimi's endless yapping," murmured Matt from the side.  
"What do you mean, Matt," Tai started to grab for the buffalo wings and nibble on them. "Girls love to yap."  
From the other end of the table, T.K. was showing off his new RoboGuy toy to Kari, showing how it can "transform" into Super RoboGuy, bending it's arms and such. Kari just smiled, but she didn't seem really interested in that sort of things. Joe just sat there, timidly trying out the snacks that he never tried before. Looking down to a slimy-looking dipping that he never encounted before, he took the cup full of dipping and sniffed at it first.  
"That's very...impolite, Joe," Izzy looked up from a girl's comic book Princess Beautyfullia , which Mimi forcefully shoved it over to Izzy, trying to teach him the world of comic. "It's good. You should try some."  
"Ummm....oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be rude or anything. Well," he studied the goo for a second," if you say it's good, then.....maybe it's good."  
Tai was staring at the two through his bowel full of chips and nudged Matt, pointing to Joe with a smirk.  
Joe stared at it little longer, then took a chip, dipped it into a goo (which was very thick then it looked) then slowly popped the chip into his mouth.  
"Ulp...!"  
Joe's eyes widened, then sagged as he glanced around. What was this thing???????  
He can't spit it out infront of Mimi, though. That will be rude. But he can't chew it either....  
_Think......must think......  
_"Mugwa...Mwimwee? Cwan Wai Wufe Wa Waf-froom?" Joe mumbled through the food, twisting his tongue away from the nasty taste of the dip.  
"The bathroom? Oh sure, it's right down the hall," Mimi pointed to the direction.  
"Ngh.....," Joe stumbled towards the bathroom, as Izzy looked back up from his comic book.  
"Delicious! Mimi, may I have another cup of dips? Please, do give a message to your mom that this is a very well made delicacy," he smiled sofisticatedly.  
"Oh....well," Mimi grinned, rather pleased.  
As she hopped off to the kitchen to get Izzy some more dips, Tai crackled a laugh.  
"Whatever Izzy says about food, it's always the opposite."  
"Hm?" Izzy's eyes were on the comic book again. "I'm sorry Tai....I didn't catch that. What did you say?"  
"It's nothing....," replied Matt in a slightly sarcastic tone. "He's just attempting to give out his 'complicated' lecture."  
Everything seemed going fine while they ate, fought, beat up each other, ruled over the world, and stole some money. Few hours have passed as the sun started to flow down into the horizon.  
  
"Huh?"  
Izzy looked down to his pocket, reaching for his small compact cell phone, which was tinging with a musical dial-tone of Digimon theme song. No one really paied much attetion to the cell phone as Izzy excused himself to answer it. It seemed as if Izzy has recieved a mail.  
"Oh yeah, then I'll beat up Robo-T.K. with Robo-Tai's Super Boming Flaring Pepper Breath! Pw-booooooooooooom!"  
Tai, really getting into this whole child's-play with T.K. started to knock the Robo-Guy toy with a red book of Mimi. The book, RoboTai, and T.K's RoboGuy toy being Robo-T.K. while Matt just stared.  
Mimi and Sora was now flipping through magazines, talking about their favorite models and such, as Joe just sat there at the table, feeling sick. ("Maybe I'm allergic to......")  
Kari was making her way toward Mimi and Sora as Izzy looked up from his cell phone and, "YOU GUYS!"  
Joe was about to drink something as Izzy said this, and almost choked.  
"What is it, Izzy....not now!" Tai was glaring down at T.K.  
"I got an e-mail from Gennai!"  
Everybody stopped. They stared at Izzy blankly, for a moment, then Tai, Matt, and T.K. quickly rushed over to Izzy.  
"What's it say? Hurry up!"  
"Tai, I can't see the screen with your shadow over it!"  
"But-....why would Gennai contact us?" Sora thought.   
"Maybe to congradulate us?" Mimi grinned. "...again?"  
"Maybe he's just saying 'hi'!" T.K. said.  
"Does it say how our digimons are doing?" Kari asked.  
"Oh, I hope it's not about another fight with some evil monsters....," Joe frowned.  
"'Dear Digi D's. We need your help again. Go download File Digi at http://www.gennai-house.cg.net/file.html'," Izzy read.  
"Oh, I knew it...monsters.....fighting....getting almost eaten....," Joe timidly croaked in a bit of sarcasm.  
The others sat in silence for a while again, looking to see how others -other than Joe-was going to react on this.  
"I say, we do it right away!" Tai finally spoke out.  
"What do you think he needs help on?"  
"Finding his lost glasses, maybe," Tai replied.  
"What's the 'File Digi'?" T.K. asked.  
"Ok, enough with the question and random lines. I say we just do it and see what it is," Matt spoke out.  
Izzy got up to his feet as he agreed with Matt and started to walk down to the hallway.  
"Well, I can't download things on this cell phone if the file's too big. We better go to my house and check this out."  
  


* * *  
  


http://www.gennai-house.cg.net/fiel.html  
  
Click.  
  
Download.  
  
"Well, guys. It's gonna take more then 2 hours to download this fully," Izzy turned to face Matt, Tai, and Kari. Everyone else had to go home, according to their parents' rules.  
"Matt. You sure you're dad'll be okay if you stay any longer?"  
Matt turned to face Tai from Izzy's glowing monitor and nodded lightly.  
"Yeah. He's a full grown man. He'll be okay.....," he smirked lightly, which Tai didn't almost notice.  
Izzy's room was dimly lit with only the setting sun as the light source.  
  
Few moments have passed, and now the children were laying around, scattered in Izzy's room with bored look on their faces. Tai was spread across on the floor, dozing off to faint sleep as Matt sat on Izzy's bed, his socks layed on the edge of it as he relaxed himself with magazines that Izzy was forcefully loaned by Mimi ("Weekly Pinky Princesses"), with Kari right beside him, amusing herself with the mags, too. Izzy let his feet swing back and forth as he patiently waited for the whole zipped file to load up.  
"Izzy!"  
A light suddenly poked through as the door opened with his mother peering in.   
The four quickly squinted in pain as their eyes tried to adjust to the hallway light in panic.  
"M-mom!" Izzy places his hand over his eyes.  
"You kids....what are you doing? You know staring at the computer in total darkness isn't good for your eyes," she frowned, eyeing the kids and flicking the light switch on.   
"Anyway, I came here to tell you guys that dinner will be almost ready. Oh, Tai and Kari? Your parents just called and wanted you guys to be back before eight, okay?"  
They both nodded and Tai blinked his eyes up at Izzy.  
"So Izzy, when is this thing gonna finish downloading??"  
Izzy's eyes widened as he looked down at Tai, then quickly looked over to his mother, who was already giving him a questioning look. He could just answer her, you know.....both of his parents knew the basic story of this whole "Digiworld" thing. But he really hated to inform then about this right now...he just didn't want them to get so worried. He didn't want them to get involved and such.....and they can get in their way if he do.  
"Uhh....," Izzy's voice slowly lowered for the others, hoping they'll have a good cover.  
Then Tai suddenly came up with one of his stupid joke. He smiled up to Izzy's mother angelically, but with supicious hint in his eyes and opened his mouth, "por-....."  
"Games," Matt cut thru Tai's loudness with his soft and dry one. It was very weired...how the soft voice like this can clearly strike away Tai's wildly youthful one. That was one of Matt's ability, perhaps.  
"Oh. I see," Mrs. Izumi nodded to herself, "...well. Why don't you kids go ahead and start washing your hands and come down for dinner. Oh, Matt? What time should you go home? Um...I tried contacting your father, but his line seemed to be busy."  
"I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Izumi. I guess I'll head home right after dinner," he let her have his polite smile, which made her smile back and make her way back to the kitchen.  
"You guys. It'll take about about an hour and 20 min. for this to finish....I guess we'll just meet together as a group again tomorrow?"  
The three agreed as they talked about how they should arrange the meeting, walking up to the dining room.  
  


* * *  


  
"Don't mind about the stuff on the floor. Just shove 'em over to the side."  
Matt made his way through the "manly" messes in his small apartment house, which only his and his dad shares together. It seems as if this place gets messier and messier each week lately.  
"Um...yeah...," Sora just smiled as others followed from behind her, kicking their shoes off at the door way, trying to find a seat.  
"Okay, now lets get to the business," said Izzy, quickly clicking his trusty side kick, the laptop, open. The laptop greeted Izzy with a bright chiming sound, and he was already going through his unzipped files, finding the one he downloaded from Gennai's home page.   
"So, what's the news?" asked Tai.  
"I read the whole letter that was included in the zipped files that Gennai wrote to us," murmured Izzy, as he looked down to the screen.  
"The Digiworld is sort of like a huge computer with a hard drive.....,"  
Mimi quickly groaned lightly, frowning, bitting herself that she'll get totally confused at Izzy's explanation by the time he gets to the second sentences.  
"A hard drive has a certain limited amount of spaces," Izzy continues, "and can only hold limited amount of files. If the hard drive gets too full of files, it can't take in any more files. The same thing's happening with the Digital World."  
All the Digi-D's (because we can't spell) kept their eyes on Izzy in complete silence, trying to concentrate on his explanations.  
"Since we left, many unneccessary files were started to be made, and-...."  
"Unneccessary files? What do you mean by that?" interrupted Mimi.  
"The bad digimon, I guess.....Each digimon is like a file in the Digi World. These 'unneccessary files' are being made so rapidly, it's taking over the spaces that all the other digimons need."  
"Th-that's bad!" T.K. found himself speaking out with a disturbed look.  
"It is. This is keeping the digi eggs from being hatched as well. Now, only 20% of the eggs are hatched every digi years, and the percentage rate is decreasing. What's worse is that these 'unneccessary file'....," peering over to Mimi, then he narrows his eyes, "um...the bad digimons," notices Mimi smiling lightly as she now got back on track by that easy words," ....started to delete other digimons...or kill them off for more spaces."  
"Oh-....," Mimi places her hand to her mouth.  
"Don't worry about our Digimons, though. Gennai said they are okay...for now. Anyway, the Digital World need out help again to try to delete the unneccessary files for them. If we don't do anything about it, there's a great possibility that they'll take over all the spaces in the Digital World completely!"   
Tai glared down at nothing as he squeezed his hand into a fist and give it a good swing-around, as if to give someone a knuckle-sandwich.   
"Then let's go already!" he exclaimed, not being able to be patient now, knowing the fact about the Digi World's crisis, and the danger his digital friends are in.  
"Wait," said Kari, "but the question is, how do we get there?"  
"Remember about the file we got?" Izzy placed his finger onto the keyboard. "This file is actually a small version of instantly made gate to the Digital World. It's not as good as the ones we used before.....it's kinda slow....but it works."  
"Great! Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Tai jumped up again.  
"But Tai! Wait...what about our parents? I mean....," Sora gave them a worried look.  
"Don't worry, it'll be like the very first time when we went to the Digi World. Remember? It might be one second in this world, but in Digi World is days!" noted Izzy.  
"So what do you guys say? I know I'm ready."  
Matt nodded, looking down at T.K. who yelled out "yeah!", holding his mouth shut. One part of him wanted to hold T.K. back, starting to feel nervous again for his safety.  
"Oh-...oh....wait," Joe weakly started to talk out. Finally. "Before we go, why not take needed things? Like first aid, and canned goods, and-....."  
"Hm....you do have a good point," Tai nodded.  
  
(To make this easy for both you and us and stuff, let's just say everyone went back to house, got bunch of stuff and blah blah, met back at Matt's house and da-li-la-li-lah.)  
  
"Okay....."  
Everybody stood around the computer, surrounding Izzy with it in the middle of their small circle.  
"Digiport open!" Izzy shouted, clicking onto Enter button.  
"God, is it neccessarry to scream out what's going to happen so over dramatically?" Joe mumbled, which of course, no one heard.  
".....!?"  
White flash jumped out from the screen, wrapping the eight children as their eyes widens. The faint tone of phone ringing, internet connections, and all those techno computery noise surrounded them.  
"It's-...opening!" Tai grinnined.  
  
"......"  
"......"  
"......"  
"......god, this is slow."  
The children were still at Matt's room, waiting for the digiport to take them to the Digi World.  
"I told you this isn't good as the ones we used, since my computer isn't that advanced to take in the real one."  
Matt sighed, limping onto a chair as T.K. fingered his shirt's sleeves.  
Joe was using the bathroom at this time, while the rest of the others sighed along with Matt.  
"When are we gonna get there?" Tai grumbled.  
"Well....I'm not really-....."  
  
Then, they found themselves flowing through a faintly dim tunnel of light with their digivice shaking madly in their pockets.  
"Oh, now it works!" Mimi said, as they were floating their way to the digiworld.  
"Whoohoo! It's like swimming and riding on a super slow-mo-roller coaster!" T.K. happily spread his arms out. "Patamoooooooon! Here I come!"  
"Gatomon!" Kari smiled.  
"Biyomon!" Sora yelled.  
"Tentamon....!" Izzy called out.  
"Palmon!" Mimi grinned.  
"Gabumon...," Matt murmured.  
"....ahh! I was still using the bathroom!" Screamed Joe, strugling with his pants, as the groups dived into the bright light of the entrace to the Digital World.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. [ 0 2 ]

  


[ c h a p t e r - t wo ]  


  
  
  
  
  
"Ah.....Matt! My fingers......!"  
T.K. looked down to his hands in surprise, but not a hint of horror was mixed into his expression.  
"We're....deterialized?" Izzy looked down to himself as well, seeing his own body slowly being shredded into small pieces, flowing away fast.  
"What's going on!? This never happened before......," Sora looked about, seeing how everyone was being deterialized rapidly, disappearing, thinking something might've went wrong with the digiport, while T.K. finally screamed in fear.  
Not only T.K. Now everybody was yelling out for each other and themselves, as they were only small specks, then was gone completely.  
(Taito fans: "c'mon Tai! Yell out for Matt!")  
  


* * *  
  


Small specks were floating in the middle of the huge blueness of the sky. Slowly, many other specks came flying out from no where, combining with each certain specks as small forms started to take shape. Two brown eyes popped open as one of the form screamed out, finding herself in the middle of the sky, suddenly falling right to the blue ocean just below them.  
"Why are we falliiiiiiiiiiiiing!?" Mimi started to kick her legs and waves her arms around wildly, as if that's going to help.  
Others were just beside her, falling faster and faster as well.  
"Patamoooon!" T.K. held tightly onto his backpack, facing straight forward to the ocean, eyes wide with fear and hope for a rescue.  
  
"!!!"  
The digivice in T.K.'s pocket started to jump around, shaking madly again as it shot out a white golden light brilliently from it's small screen. Not only T.K.'s, so did the other's digivice did the same thing as well, making the children seem like a burning bright stars in the middle of the day. The light surrounded each of the Digi-Destines, making the velocity of falling speed(I dunno) decrease as they found themselves floating along with the crispy cool wind. All the children was silent for a moment, in shock, then after few seconds, they all started to whoopi-doo and such, punching and kicking the air as Tai screamed out bloody-murder-of-joy.  
"WE'RE not dead!"  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Joe held his Digivice.  
Izzy took out his Digivice to his hand, looking down at it with amazed and thankful expression.  
"Say it, Izzy," Tai elbowed Izzy, smiling at Izzy who was looking up at him with questioning look, then suddenly smiled.  
"Prodigious!"  
"I-.....I thought we were goners for sure....," Sora sighed out, placing both of her hands against her beating chest.  
"Well, enough with the happy doodles," Matt looked around, pointing out to the red specks comming closer.  
"Huh...what?" Tai, noticing Matt's alarmed look, peers over his shoulder to see what he is pointing to. He quickly dug into his pocket, taking out a new binocular and looked into it, seeing a huge red bird-like Digimon flying over to them. "Oh cool, I bet it's packs of Digimon about to welcome us," thought Tai, waving and yelling at them with a grin.  
"Hehehe....Hey you guys! Over here!"   
"T-Tai.....I don't think-..," Izzy sweated nervously.  
  
"_Kiyaaaaaaaagh!" _  
".....uhh.....?" Tai scratched his cheek with a finger, seeing how the packs of red flying Digimons were coming their way with full speed in not so friendly-way, their black beaks and clawys aimed at them.  
"....hmm......RUN! Or fly....," Tai turned his back at them, grabbing for Matt's hand and Izzy's who was close by and wiggled his legs around, as one of the huge bird digimon's beak missed his hair just by an inch. "...or whatever!"  
"Ah...Tai!" Kari shrieked, being pulled by Sora as the ball of light around each child blasted many lines of rays as they started to jet their way down as doomed comet. DOOMED! DOOMED FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! (I had to type it that way. Not really)  
"Ahh! Wait you guys! How do you jet-....Uwaaaaaaa!"   
"Joe...!" Mimi stopped, flying back to him.  
"You get away from us!" Mimi waved her purse at them, grabbing onto Joe's arms as other's joined in as well, holding onto Joe's other arm and heading back to the ocean.  
Even so, they soon found themselves surrounded by the rest of the digimons, trying to get a peck at them.  
"Grrr....stupid birds!" As if Tai seemed to have snapped, he tried flying over to one of them, swinging his fist back to take a punch at them until Matt stopped him, pulling him away from the waving claws, but another came from behind, it's beak aimed right at Matt's back.  
  
"_Blue drops!"  
  
_From above, small dots of shimmering water came raining down like small fireflies. The drops swirled around the digimons, hitting their eyes, beating against their bodies, and irritating them in undescribable pain. Taking the chance for granted, the children all tried to fly down to the ocean level, then kept up their speed. Their hearts rushed with excitement, only to skip a beat in surpries as a slender blue form appeared from above, standing on the water.  
  
"YARRRRGH!" One of them screamed in such a voice, that no one couldn't tell who that was.  
  
Before they can turn away, the form blinked and waved his hands in panic, shaking his head.   
  
"Wait, wait, you guys! I'm a good guy! ....kinda."  
  
Tai paused, turning his head back to face the blue digimon. The digimon was taller then the rest of them, just few inches taller than Joe. He had huge golden eyes, and his body looked like a slightly transparent blue jello with a goldfish-like fins on his back like two pairs of wings.  
  
"I came here to get you guys from the port by Genni. Sorry that I was kinda late....you guys okay?"  
  
"Oh...by Genni? ...yeah, we're okay," Tai replied, smiling up to the digimon. He was glad that they were away from those bird-like things.  
  
"....oh," no one noticed how the digimon frowned in disappointment, thinking it would've been more fun if they weren't okay. "Anyway, my name's Shizukumon. Let's get you guys to Genni's now. _Blue drops!_" (I really hate his name and his attacks. So lame...should've named it Lamemon or whatever).  
  
The same drops of water came floating around the kids, and turned into a huge bubble where it wrapped them all in one as the light around them started to vanish. Both the digimon and the kids started to now sink into the Ocean as they all looked around the blue darkness forming around them. They continued to sink for over an hour now, and they all were getting tired of it, with Tai lying around, asking when they'll get there every single second, synchronizing with Mimi.  
  
"I thought we should've been their an hour ago," murmured Izzy, glancing back to the whiny ones.   
  
"It's obvious," Shizukumon said to him. "It's been millions of years since you kids went back to....whatever that place is...," shaking his fingers around. "The earth below the ocean changes it's plate shape and dept , and the sea level increaced by unbalance of the world here with the 'baddies'. God...they have such a lame names these days. Hee!"  
  
"Millions of years!?" few of them blinked in surprise.  
  
"But I thought the time of both worlds were now synchronized....but how? Why?"  
  
"Is our digimons okay?" T.K. asked out from behind, frowning with concern.  
  
Shizukumon glanced to T.K., thinking how it've be fun to say they died, but just simple nodded and looked back to Izzy, with others listening. "It's pretty weird. The 'files' containing the 'time program' and the information about our time speed and synchronization were deleted and remade. Now it's going crazy....even the physical discription files were changed, too, to go along with the time speed. Some Digimons were changed as well...but most are still okay for now."  
  
Tai made a face, having this disturbing image of old old...VERY old, Genni.  
  
"Oh...and there's his house!" Shizukumon pointed out to the faint light at the bottom in the middle of darkness. As they got closer, the bubble popped, dropping them onto the ground, full of light. They were now inside of the huge lightened bubble, where a small garden and a house was built upon. Not much seemed to change around here.  
  
"Genni? Genni!" Tai called out, as Sora and Mimi started to look behind the house.  
  
"I'm here! can't you kids see with your youngness?"  
  
They all turned to a tree. But it really wasn't a tree...it was Genni in a tree costume.  
  
"....."  
  
Struggling out from such stupid looking costume, Genni wobbled up to the groups of kids as he made himself look straight. Tai was most surprised to see him unchanged (is that a word?).  
  
"Sorry...I was hiding, just incase if some unwelcomed guests arrive. I spend most of my time hiding here....this place has gotten so...unpredictable, even to me. Everyday, it gets stranger and stranger here. It's out of control. Come on in and have some tea. I'm sure you kids must be tired from just standing in the bubble."  
  
Following the old thing, they took off their shoes and went into the house, making themself comfy on the floor, while Joe was taking his sweet time neatly taking his shoes off and placing them perfectly straight. He secretly beamed proudly at his neatness, then joined up with the rest. It wasn't long till Genni got the tea ready, and sighed, rubbing his sore shoulders.  
  
"Aww...my poor aging body...Matt, will you be kind and rub my shoulders for me?"  
  
"...eh? Uhh...," Matt glanced to the others, hoping someone will take his place.   
  
No one did.  
  
"Sure...," he smiled fakely, sitting behind Genni and started to rub his shoulders as Tai grinned behind his cup.  
  
"Aw, how cute!" Mimi giggled, teasing Matt.  
  
"Ahh....harder. No...harder. Harder-...Matt, I said har-...ohhh. Yes, that's good. Now," he took his own tea, slurped at it happily, then looked to the rest. "I'm sure you kids already know the main story to this whole mess. This is getting way out of control, as like I said, getting worse. The evil digimons are getting more and more greedy for spaces and files to take for themselves. What's worse is that, even good ones are getting so desparate, they are becoming greedy as well, fighting one another for spaces."  
  
"But-...but is our digimons okay? ...Biyomon...," Sora placed her fingers to her chin nervously, looking down.  
  
"Yes. Yes, they are fine. Infact, they are waiting for you at a forest nearby on a small Island called Pixel Island. It's still safe there, I'm sure of it."  
  
They all seemed to smile at one, looking at each other.   
  
"You'll get to meet them at once from tomorrow. Just rest for today. Anyway....hmm...oh, yes. I suggest you guys start looking for the 'Programmers' of this world," he paused, looking at Izzy's ears perking up. "They are like the gods of this world...yet, can be like the devil. We're not sure if it's the 'Programmers' who are the main cause of this mess, or someone else. But all I know is that the 'Programmers' have the access to all of the 'disks' and 'files' of this world. Which means, they have the power to change, make new files and datas, or even delete everything!"  
  
"But where exactly, do we find them?" Kari finally spoke up.  
  
"....."  
  
They all noticed how Genni's face darkened, maybe with great anger, sadness, fear...they all became dead silent, staring up at him, with nervousness growning.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"....WHAT?! Why am I not surprised??" Mimi stood up, which Sora calmed her down right away.  
  
"That's what I was gonna say," Tai called out, but who cares.  
  
"Just...look for them. Simple as that!" Genni slurped on his tea again, which they all seemed to glare at him with the "yeah, right," look.  
  
"I wanna go see our digimons right now!" T.K. said, looking to Genni with pleading look. Everyone nodded with T.K.  
  
"I think it's best that we start on this whole mumbo-jumbo right now. The sooner, the better!" Tai added.  
  
"I dunno....I just wanna meet them," Joe mumbled.  
  
"Now now, don't brag about how young and energetic you guys are. Rest. Who knows what will happen the minute you kids jump out of here. I know how you kids were attacked by the Flapmons (lame!). You kids will need all the energy to "expect the unexpected."  
  
-------------------  
  
since this is getting lame & long, i'll stop here. tune in for chapter three! Whee! Heh, like i really will attempt on typing again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
